


Percival, the bravest Nug

by xDomino009x



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Cutesy, F/F, Nugs, Short & Sweet, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Inquisition told from the point of view of Percival, a brave little nug who has been a part of the Inquisition since Haven and is determined to do his part to help the Inquisitor. He makes friend, loses some and eats as much as he can in the prosess ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percival, the bravest Nug

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just for fun, it's kinda dumb really but I had a lot of fun writing it. My nug plush is called Percival, which is where he comes from, and I hope you enjoy a bit of silly writing and it can brighten up your day :3

Percival shivered. He’d been stuck in all this white for a long time now, eating scraps of food thrown out by the metal men and the leaves of plants when he managed to dig them out of all the white. He was cold. So cold he was sure his whiskers would freeze and shatter if he didn’t find somewhere warm soon. A few nights ago he had tried hiding out by the tall riding beasts where the metal men kept the fires blazing all night. For a while he’d been warm and for someone as small as him all had felt right in the world. Then his behind had been introduced to a hard foot and he’d found himself back in the white and chased away by a disgusted noise. He didn’t like that human, the one with the stone tool and hairy face.

There were other humans he did like though. He liked the ones who handed him food so he didn’t have to sneak around to find it. If he wandered into the cloth burrow at the top of the camp he could normally find the lady with fire in her hair and an arrow-shooter on her back. She always had some food to give him and she’d pick him up and stroke his short fur with her hand. Her breath was warm and smelled like berries. Percival liked berries too. Sometimes she would take him into the stone burrow where he would be warm and she would keep him safe. She would tell him things he didn’t understand, but he knew they were stories and that her smile meant she was happy.

There was the horned lady in the stone burrow who gave him a weird look whenever the fiery lady took him in. her eyes followed him like a predator and it made him nervous, but she had never hurt him so she was alright too. Once she had even thrown food for him, although she’d thrown it across the other side of the stone burrow and he’d almost been sick after running for it then eating it all so quickly. There was a man with horns too, but his stuck out differently and he scared Percival. He was so small and this man was very tall. But the horned man had crouched down and tickled the top of his head, before calling over another human who had played with him for a long time in the white. Percival had definitely liked this metal human. He had made him others of his kind, but they didn’t move unless the metal human was touching them. Percival was jealous that they had little white wings on their backs so they could fly around him, but they never went high.

Then there was the shiny lady. She’d saved him from a pointy eared lady with an arrow-shooter and let him run around her feet for a bit before she’d left. She didn’t pet him or play with him but she’d started leaving out food for him and his friends. The white wasn’t so bad when she left out food. And now he’d found out that he could hide near the tall riding beasts under all their hay and he could be warm and not found all night.

He was sleeping there when the shadow man came. He was fighting a lot of red men who were shiny like the shiny lady, but not as nice. He’d ran through a hole in the burrow cover and tried his best to shout and warn her but she didn’t understand him, and had made a happy sound before nudging him away with her metal foot. She didn’t always have a metal foot, but when she did she came back smelling back and sometime with red on her. Percival knew that red was bad. That was why those red men outside were bad.

He’d almost been stood on while he was there by more humans and more like the pointy eared lady who tried to hit him with an arrow, but he hadn’t left. The red men were outside and he was scared, but he knew the shiny lady was good and she helped the other people. The fiery lady held him again but he had squirmed until she had let him go, then they were called away by a man with a sharp stick. He shouted and they did what he wanted, but Percival had thought the shiny lady was in charge.

They attacked the red men with arrow-shooters and sharp sticks. There was a lot of red. Percival tried to help. He trampled the white when it got covered in the red so it wouldn’t get the shiny lady and the other people who were there. He was covered in red too, but he was being brave and helping his friends so he didn’t mind the red. His feet hurt after the cold and the red and he shivered again.

He followed the shiny lady down a deep burrow she’d made with a flying fire rock after the big lizard and the scar man attacked her. He wanted to keep her safe. She was covered in the red and he was worried about the rift monsters that were fighting her. She made it really shiny from her hand and he was scared but it got rid of the rift monsters so he was happy. Then they walked through the white. There was a lot of white and there was no warm so they kept going. The shiny lady fell over a few times and made the white turn red, but he nudged her metal foot to make her move. The metal foot made things move, he’d seen it before. Shed hit the white with her metal foot and it had all moved into the air away from her.

The shouting man with the sharp stick found them and made Percival go away, but he stayed close and listened to the people making sad sounds but they seemed happy in the end. It went on for a long time and they all made the same noises. It was loud and he wanted to join in but all he could do was speak his own language – he didn’t understand their words. The happy sounds were better than the loud sounds. He had stayed near the fiery lady but she had left to make angry sounds at other humans and he had been alone. She stroked his fur again afterwards and he slept next to her and another human. She was bright and rustled when she walked and her sounds were different to the others. The bright human nuzzled the fiery lady while they were sleeping and he made sure nothing came into the cloth burrow.

The hairless man with pointed ears found them a new stone burrow. This one was bigger with lots of wood on the floors. He chewed it to help the metal men get rid of it and the fiery lady gave him food in return. She had lots of birds in her room so he didn’t like it up there, but he liked when she came down to see him. Sometimes he stayed in the wooden burrow. It was like a small burrow inside the big one. There was a lady who made happy noises all the time and people shouted when she had finished but she seemed to like it. This was where the horned man and the metal human who had made him more of his kind stayed a lot. Sometimes the shiny lady came in and played with him when she made sounds with the metal human.

He was shut out of the soft room with lots of things to explore sometimes. The pointy eared lady didn’t like him, but the shiny lady was in there so often. They shut the door sometimes, so he left and played in front of the fire. The little lady with orange spots seemed to like it when he rolled on his back, so he did it for her and she tickled his underside with her cloth hands. She always had cloth hands and it made them warm. Sometimes she would speak to the fiery lady and then she would leave with an arrow-shooter, but she always came back. Once she had been covered in red and Percival had been worried for her. But she had been okay.

The shiny lady started looking at pictures of another pointy eared lady and a blue lady as well as a part metal man. They all had half faces and Percival didn’t like them much. He couldn’t tell what they were doing with their faces. They might be watching him and waiting for him to look away so they could eat him like the barking beasts used to do. They had tried to eat him before but he had been fast and snuck into a hole they couldn’t reach him in. they were too big.

The new lady had a little human with her when she came. She stayed in the gardens and looked at the flowers and paper. Percival tried to see if her paper was edible when she put it down like the other people had put down food. She made an angry sound at him and he ran away. But the little one liked to play with him. He would scoop him up and show him to the angry lady who would make quiet sounds. Then the little one would put him down. That made Percival sad. The shiny lady spoke to the angry lady too and he tried to listen and take part but he still didn’t understand them. He listened hard and couldn’t speak to them.

The man with lots of hair on his face and wings on his armour left. It made the others sad but they couldn’t do anything. Percival wanted to help but he was too small to chase him. Maybe he would come back by himself. It made the shiny lady sad, and one day she sat where he had made wood animals and her eyes leaked water. Percival wondered if she had found the very hairy mad covered in red somewhere. She had leaked water down her face when that happened before now.

The sky was green when the metal men all marched out. The big lizard had flown over the stone burrow and upset the metal men. They shouted and ran away with the shiny lady and her friends. Percival stayed behind to guard the stone burrow. When they came back there were less of them, and the hairless pointy eared man was gone. He wanted to know if he had gone with the hairy man but no one would answer him. He hadn’t liked the hairless man that much but he was used to him. He hadn’t given him much food but he made it warm with fire in his hands.

There were lots of happy sounds and Percival tried to join in with the metal men jumping in circles. They weren’t metal anymore. They had taken their metal off and left it in a room will of metal skins. Not all the metal men were men, some were metal ladies. He liked them better without their metal skins. The shiny lady and the pointed ear lady left. She didn’t have her arrow-shooter with her, so Percival liked her. The fiery lady gave him sweet food from a round metal floor she could carry in her hand. It was nice, so he followed her until she gave him more with a happy sound.

He looked outside and saw the sky wasn’t so green anymore, which he liked. It looked better being blue. The little one was outside with the angry lady when he left. He picked him up and carried him to the angry lady, who made a bad sound then patted him a few times on his head. He liked that, but the little one was better at it. The little one made happy sounds as they played and then a sad sound when he had to leave. He shouted back at him when he walked through the burrow cover with the angry lady.

Percival understood a word.

His name.


End file.
